


Reminiscent

by RottingDoughnut



Series: Overwatch BikerAU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slight PTSD mention, extreme fluff, just a little, old men being old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingDoughnut/pseuds/RottingDoughnut
Summary: His younger self would have scrunched up his nose seeing how his future self was living a domestic and stable life. But with 50 years plus on his back, you couldn’t expect him to do the crazy shit he did when he was 23. Today Jack was more than happy to share a simple – and to some, a boring old man life – with his husband.





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks goes to @shakealittle who's willing to correct my horrid writing ^w^
> 
> If you guys got any prompts for the BikerAU, I'm all ears 

Sundays always seemed slow to Jack but he made sure to keep himself and Gabriel occupied. So, instead of rotting on the couch, they would usually go on a short motorbike ride or do some gardening, if the weather was compliant enough. If not, they would see friends, read or work in the garage on the broken motorbike they had gotten a few months ago. 

To resume, Jack’s life had returned to a routine. His younger self would have scrunched up his nose seeing how his future self was living a domestic and stable life. But with 50 years plus on his back, you couldn’t expect him to do the crazy shit he did when he was 23. Today Jack was more than happy to share a simple – and to some, a boring old man life – with his husband.

It was early in the morning when Jack slowly emerged from sleep. The window was cracked open, letting in the fresh late summer air and the soft metallic sounds coming from outside. With a lazy motion of his arm it was now clear that Gabriel was the one working outside, seeing as the space beside Jack was empty. 

He slowly got out of bed rubbing his eyes and gave a pained groan when he felt his knees crack. With only blue pyjama pants on he went down, making a beeline for the coffee machine in the kitchen. Downstairs he could tell that the sounds of clattering tools were a lot more erratic than usual.

While waiting for the cups to be filled by the buzzing coffee machine he checked his reflection in the window mirror. The first thing to notice were the two prominent scars crossing his face but these days it was no more than a bad memory to Jack. Although, Gabriel had never gotten quite over the accident that had happened years ago. 

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. Strands stuck up on every side. He shrugged at his reflection, not even trying to fix the bird nest on his head. Not like anyone in the neighbourhood was out at 6 in the morning and on a Sunday to boot. 

Jack grabbed the two steaming cups, arriving at the door he was careful not to spill anything while putting on his slippers. Still balancing the cups, he opened the door with an elbow to continue his way to the garage. The sounds were getting louder as he went out to get to where Gabriel was. The garage door was only half open so Jack had to duck his head.

„Good morning.“ Jack said voice kept low and still hoarse from sleep. Gabriel just nodded with his back turned to him.

Jack leaned on the workbench opposite from his crouching husband. The other man was screwing some parts they had gotten in the mail last week onto the still rusty looking bike. Having set the coffee cups to the side he watched Gabriel for a little while not wanting to bother his feverish concentration.

Seeing as Gabriel wasn’t going to talk anytime soon, Jack took it upon himself to break the silence. Mornings like these needed to be handled delicately and Jack did his best to do so.

« Getting any further?» Jack asked gently.

Gabriel lightly threw the tools to the ground to which Jack flinched a little. The older man rubbed at his face and with an exhausted look he turned to Jack.

«I think we got the wrong screws.» He said tiredly motioning to the parts lying on the ground. Gabriel got up and mirrored Jack leaning on the workbench.

Jack didn’t ask. He didn’t need to because in the silence they shared and by the look of Gabriel's face, he could read that last night had been a rough nightmare induced sleep for his husband. They were scarce and not as violent nowadays but still occurred on rare occasions.

Jack just leaned into Gabriel's side while handing him his cup of coffee. With still lightly shaking hands Gabriel took the offered cup and tentatively sipped on it. Jack slowly rubbed his back.

«We’ll see to that later.» Jack responded to Gabriel's statement before.

The slowly rising sun was casting soft light through the small garage windows, which reminded Jack of his youth in Indiana. The day when he got his first bike. He would polish it every morning, dreaming of the day he would finally be able to leave the slow life in Bloomington behind. Jack had been an exemplary child and student. So, it was only understandable that people in town were shocked the day he just left with nothing much on him to go on «silly» adventures, instead of following a reasonable career path. Jack still didn’t know why they had all acted so surprised since he hadn’t kept his wish for freedom a secret. Always gushing about how exciting it would be to see the world.

Jack huffed in amusement at that last thought, which made Gabriel look up from his cup with an arched brow.

«You’re truly going senile on me now, are you?»

«No.» He lightly slapped Gabriel's arm still smiling and then set his head on the other's shoulder.

«I was just thinking how glad I am that I left Bloomington behind all those years ago. Still the best life choice I’ve ever made»

«What?! Marrying me is not even on first place.» Gabriel exclaimed mock indignantly.

«Well, if I hadn’t left then there probably would have never been a proposal in the first place. And I would have never met this wonderful man» He said poking Gabriel's arm and moved his head slightly to grin at Gabriel. Jack proceeded to nuzzle his head in the crook of the others neck.

«Old sap.» Gabriel said with a smile and nosed at Jacks messy hair. Jack just chuckled in response. 

After some more silence and both taking a few sips from their coffee, Gabriel quietly said «Thanks for the coffee…»

Jack felt there was more Gabriel was thanking him for but neither wanted to talk in depth about it nor wasn’t there the need to.

«You're welcome.» He simply said and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek.

Things started to fall back to the usual routine. In the morning, they were together figuring out the problem with the rusty bike and the rest of the day both were reading, tangled up on the bench outside on the back porch.


End file.
